1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a digital media device, and more particularly, to wireless audio transmission method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent personal audio system is diversified as a PMP, a DMB system and so on, as well as an MP3 player. Although people may have little interest in the audio system on its own, there are convergence products in which the MP3 player and a mobile phone are combined. Analogue audio systems such as portable cassette players were used in the past, but recently personal audio systems based on digital sources have been widely used.
However, while the personal audio systems have been developed, home digital multimedia apparatuses, such as HD televisions, are not easily connectible with the personal audio systems. When a function dedicated to the personal audio system is desired to be embodied in the home digital multimedia apparatuses, the home digital multimedia apparatuses have to be reconstructed or another product has to be purchased. It is impossible to apply a user's favorite equalizer and various sound field effects dedicated to the conventional personal audio system to the home digital multimedia apparatuses. In addition, the conventional personal audio system has no function for the home digital multimedia apparatuses that do not support a wireless headphone.
Therefore, the user's favorite equalizer and the various sound field effects in the conventional personal audio system can not be applied to the home digital multimedia apparatuses. As a result, the conventional personal audio system lacks usefulness. In addition, when only a specified user wants to listen to an audio signal from a specified channel by the use of the home digital multimedia apparatus, the conventional personal audio system has another disadvantage that an audio wire has to be connected to the home digital multimedia apparatus, the personal audio system, and an ear phone or a headphone.